


Unintentionally Broken Promises

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art to go with it, Blood, Crying, Death, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Tears, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: He made a promise.He failed.





	Unintentionally Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I did a story based off this picture, seen on my Tumblr earlier today.  
> https://trash-den.tumblr.com/image/168201336746

The trembling set in first before the realization did, the tears came before the clarification.

In his forty-eight years Mako lost to many people, more than most, people he swore to defend, people who he loved. Non fogged his mind such as now, in his arms lay the once twitchy form of his companion, his partner, his lover, and his best friend all at once, blood gushing from the torn stumps of his body, the gashes and his chest and head. He shakes as he wipes the small trickle from his nose,as if somehow that would make the gruesome image any easier to bare. He holds him close, those wild, lively, eyes dull and drooped.

His whole body tenses, the breath squeezing out of him in a wheeze when he realizes he’s not breathing, and the tears flood his eyes.

The first thing he can think is that he failed. He promised to protect Jamison, keep him alive, defend him, and he failed, the evidence as such lay in his arms, growing cold. He pulls him closer, as if it would warm him, make it any easier to bare, the blood that’s not his own running down his arms, staining his torso and bandages.

He’d lost sight of him for but a few moments, but that’s all it took for them to strip his bare of defense, to slash at him. He’d killed them in seconds, but he was not fast enough, Jamison was already bleeding out when he got there, and the time it took to assess the situation- he wasn’t fast enough. He carefully cradles Jamison’s head in his hands, so small and fragile in his meaty palm, and he presses the snout of his mask to the side of Jamison face, gasping for his own breath force building up in his throat as the tears fall.

For the first time in almost twenty years Mako sobs, it’s weak and quiet at first, but it grows, loud and deep and pained, strained wit the effort it takes to breath as he panicked, as he cries. The streets are empty, pedestrians having fled at the arrival of Talon’s gang, charged down by Overwatch, and in the fray simple lackeys, people they dealt with daily, got to them. He always knew it wasn’t going to last forever, but damn it he made a promise, he promised he’d die defending Jamison, the man he loved. He promised and he failed.

The seconds ticked past like hours, his vision going dark with the deprivation of oxygen, and he shakily sit himself down, back to the wall of a building, shaking and trembling, still cradling Jamison. His vision darkened more, his hands not daring to leave the small form in his arms to grab at one of his cans, and somewhere deep inside he hoped he wasn’t found.

Because he made a promise.


End file.
